Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Ayamecha
Summary: Lekki, nagły wynik weny. Chyba czyta się całkiem przyjemnie. Mowa tu o zaręczynach Kurta Hummela i Blaine'a Andersona. Jedna z pierwszych miniaturek. Enjoy. :


_Kto by pomyślał, że tak to się potoczy? Kto spodziewałby się, że marzenia, mimo długiej drogi, jednak są osiągalne?_, filozofowałem gorączkowo, widząc w oddali naszą kamienicę. W sumie nie było to najlepsze określenie, bo pomimo swojego wieku miała okazję być odnowiona dwa lata temu, co nadawało jej odświeżony, dość nowoczesny i jednocześnie klasyczny wygląd.

Dopiero teraz uderzyła mnie ta myśl. Półtora roku temu skończyliśmy szkołę, wybijając się marzeniami daleko w przód. Nowy Jork, Los Angeles, w niektórych przypadkach Europa. Wszyscy absolwenci mieli swoje plany, cele, kierunki. Nie wszystkim udało się do końca spełnić zamierzenia, niektórzy nie mieli siły, zdrowia, pieniędzy albo zwykłego szczęścia. Część z własnej woli wybrała ciemne zaułki amerykańskich metropolii. _Jakim cudem właśnie my, ja i Blaine, mieszkamy teraz w przytulnym, wygodnym mieszkaniu na Manhattanie, oboje studiujemy upragnione kierunki i co najważniejsze, dalej jesteśmy razem? Nie mówiąc już o wspólnych zarobkach i pomocy rodziny. Boże, w którego nie wierzę, czym zasłużyłem sobie na tak świetlaną, młodą dorosłość?_

Nie miałem już czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, bowiem znajdowałem się już pod drzwiami do naszego wspólnego apartamentu. Przystanąłem na chwilę, wzdychając głośno i pokręciłem głową by rozjaśnić zamglony światem fantazji umysł. Przyłożyłem ucho do gładkiego, brązowego kawałka drewna. Słychać było stukające o siebie naczynia oraz brzdęki garków z gotującą się zawartością. _Carole przyjechała? Może Blaine po prostu słucha za głośno kanału kulinarnego?_ Co do drugiej opcji, ostatnio rzeczywiście przesadzał z oglądaniem Nigelli Lawson.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem po cichu do mieszkania. Nie zaliczało się ono do największych, ale ściany oddzielające kuchnię i salon od drobnego holu musiała skutecznie zatuszować moją obecność. Ukradkiem zdjąłem, zdecyowanie za lekkie, jak na wczesną zimę, czarno-białe trampki i odwiesiłem szary płaszcz na jednym z nowokupionych wieszaków. W sąsiadującym z nimi lustrze ujrzałem zawadiacko zmierzwione przez wiatr włosy i poczerwieniałe z zimna policzki. Do niedawna nazwałbym tą porę roku najgorszą z możliwych, jednak od czasów znajomości z Blainem zacząłem doceniać uroki spacerów wśród płatków śniegu i wspólnego ogrzewania się pod miękkim kocykiem, który w czasach liceum zawsze towarzyszył naszym spotkaniom w jego pokoju.

Wystawiłem nos zza ścianki działowej i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, ujrzałem swojego ukochanego przewracającego warzywa na patelni, jednocześnie mieszając ryż, podtrzymując klatką piersiowią butelkę czerwonego wina stojącą na skraju blatu. Zaczynał odzwyczajać się od nakładania monstrualnych żelu do włosów, lecz widok jego zmierzwionych, czarnych loków, niesfornie opadających na czoło wciąż minimalnie zapierał dech w piersi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu założył swoją najlepszą koszulę. Nie było tak tylko dlatego, że dostał ją ode mnie, ponieważ naprawdę niesamowicie się w niej prezentował. Ostra czerwień zawsze była jego kolorem, a czarne mankiety, podwnięte teraz do ramion i kołnierz w tym samym kolorze podkreślały nieskazitelną czerń jego włosów. Nie mówiąc o tym, jak całość delikatnie opinała jego wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę.

Miło było patrzeć na zacięcie, z jakim starał się wykonywać kilkanaście czynności na raz. I pot spływający z jego czoła. I mięśnie napięte pod wpływem rozgarniania jedzenia w garkach. I beskuteczne zarzucanie głowy w celu odgarnięcia wpadających na czoło loków. W tym wszystkim jednak najbardziej ciekawił mnie powód całego zamieszania. Nie były to urodziny, rocznica, czy jakikolwiek inny, ważny dla nas dzień. _Może o czymś zapomniałem?_

Postanowiłem nie katować dłużej ukochanego zabawą w sześcioramiennego robota kuchennego i odezwałem się łagodnym tonem, wchodząc do kuchni z założonymi rękami:

- Może uczyniłby pan ten zaszczyt i poinformował mnie o okolicznościach, w jakich powstaje dzisiejsza kolacja?

Odwrócił szybko głowę, przez chwilę zaskoczony moim pojawieniem, jednakże jego twarz zaraz wypełnił śnieżnobiały uśmiech.

- To akurat niespodzianka. Dowiesz się przy degustacji - stwierdził z nieukrywanym przekąsem, dalej uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Och, czyżby? Może przynajmniej pomogę z winem, które wyraźnie szuka jak najszybszego kontaktu z podłogą? - Nawet nie było to kłamstwo, bo butelka rzeczywiście zaczęła niebezpiecznie tracić równowagę.

Nie dałem mu jednak szansy na samodzielne przeniesienie jej w inne miejsce, bo już po kilku sekundach znajdowałem się obok niego, z jedną ręką trzymającą trunek i zimnymi ustami przylegającymi do jego warg. Niestety, zanim zdążyłem poczynić głębsze działania, odsunął głowę i rzekł spokojnie:

- Cierpliwości, najpierw kolacja. - Roześmiał się cicho, widząc moje zdezorientowane spojrzenie ozdobione delikatnie kpiącym uśmiechem.

Powstrzymałem się od kontynowania dyskusji i skierowałem bez słowa pod prysznic. Nie spieszyło mi się, delektowałem się ciepłą wodą rozgrzewającą i rozluźniającą wciąż wychłodzoną skórę. Myślami zaś cały czas byłem przy intecji dzisiejszych starań Blaine'a. To ja byłem tym wypominającym datę pierwszego pocałunku, pierwszego razu, rocznicę i urodziny wszystkich znajomych. Nie było mowy, żeby coś mogło mi umknąć.

Zmieniłem robocze ubranie na obcisłe, granatowe dżinsy i prostą, niebieską koszulkę. _Po co mam się stroić, kiedy nie znam powodu._ Po kilku wolnych krokach oparłem się o wyrzeźbiony w ścianie łuk, służący jako wejście. Drzwi wydawały się być zbyt przytłaczające przy rozmiarach mieszkania. Stół przesunięty był na środek pokoju, nakryty obursem i naszą nową zastawą, ozdbiony świecznikiem pomiędzy talerzami. W pokoju panował półmrok, wywołany porozstawianymi po całym pomieszczniu świeczkami i podgrzewaczami.

Zaniemówiłem na moment, a kiedy zdobyłem się na wydobycie z siebie głosu, Blaine przerwał mi, wyciągając rękę:

- Zapraszam do stołu.

Czułem, jak oblewa mnie nieśmiały rumieniec. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz ktokolwiek wywował u mnie tego typu reakcję, nie byłem w stanie myśleć na tyle racjonalnie by powstrzymać prawdopodobnie coraz bardziej widocznie zdumienie. Mój chłopak, jak zaczarowany, bez przerwy szczerzył się głupkowato.

Zasiedliśmy w ciszy do stołu. Atmsofera powoli się rozluźniała, a ja coraz bardziej niecierpliwie wyczekiwałem wyjaśnienia całego zajścia. Jednak nie zanosiło się na to, żeby chłopak naprzeciwko zamierzał cokolwiek na ten temat wspomnieć.

Przygotował, jak się dowiedziałem po przestudiowaniu przepisu kilkanaście razy, pieczeń w sosie słodko-kwaśnym ze smażonym ryżem i warzywami, wytrwane wino czerwone oraz proste pucharki lodowe na deser. Z przyjemnością obserwowałem, jak wstawał od stołu w celu dolania wina i podawania dań, zostawiając wraz z powstałym ruchem powetrza uwodzicielski zapach perfum, jego błysk w oku, kiedy spoglądał na mnie znad talerza i duże, zgrabne dłonie chwytające kieliszek z alkocholem. Wszystko szło idealnie, chyba nawet lepiej niż mółgłbym sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażać, ale po skończeniu jedzenia nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zadania nurtującego od dwóch godzin pytania.

- Blaine...?

- Tak, skarbie? - Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, ciągle trzymając kieliszek, z rozpraszająco uroczym uśmiechem.

- Mógłbym mi powiedzieć w jakim celu przygotowałeś... to wszystko? - Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu byłem tak skrępowany wypowiadając to zdanie.

Patrzyłem wyczekująco na Blaine'a. Ten jednak przez chwilę przyglądał się mojej twarzy i wolnym ruchem odsunął się od stołu. Okrążył go i następną czynnością zatrzymał moją akcję serca na kilka sekund. Patrzyłem wielkimi oczami, przez głowę przechodził mi multum myśli, a ręcę zaczęły się trząść jak nastolatkowi podczas pierwszego pocałunku. Mój chłopak właśnie klęczał przede mną i wyjmował z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko.

- Posłuchaj. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie zaręczyny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy razem niecałe cztery lata. Równie dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogę cię tym wystraszyć lub odmówisz mi, tłumacząc się zbyt młodym wiekiem. Ale... - Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko ja byłem zestresowany. Spuścił śmieszenie głowę i po chwili znów spojrzał na mnie, tak jak zrobił to po naszym pierwszym pocałunku. - Kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej, niż mógłbym to teraz powiedzieć. Bardziej, niż wszystkie czułe słowa, które między nami padły i te, które zostaną wypowiedziane. Przy każdym twoim spojrzeniu wyobrażam sobie, jak wielkim szczęściarzem jestem i jak bardzo chcę dzielić to szczęście. Razem z tobą. W najgorszych i najlepszych chwilach, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Kurcie Hummel, wyjdziesz za mnie? - Otworzył delikatnie klapkę, a w środku, w czerwonym, miękkim materiale widniała męska, srebrna obrączka z wygrawerowanym napisem "Na Zawsze Twój".

Patrzył na mnie wielkimi oczami, oddychając trochę głębiej niż zazwyczaj. Moje serce waliło w piersi jak pędzący rydwan, jak perskusista popisujący się umiejętnościami na końcu koncertu. Wyciągnąłem niepewnie obie dłonie i chwyciłem w nie jego własne, wciąż trzymające otwarte pudełeczko. Zamknąłem je powoli, drżąc na całym ciele i objąłem je razem z rękami ukochanego.

- Tak - wyszpetałem, prawie bezgłośnie. - Tak. Boże, oczywiście, że tak! Tak, tak! - mój głos z każdym słowem zamieniał się w pisk, a ja sam uśmiechałem, jak nigdy wcześniej. Blaine przytulił mnie mocno, wciąż będąc na kolanach, a ja kołysałem go we wszystkie strony wciąż szeptając niezrozumiałe słowa. Odsunąłem się po chwili i wziąłem jego twarz w dłonie.

- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem, bardziej do samego siebie. - Tak bardzo cię kocham - to zdanie było już głośniejsze i bardziej zdecydowane.

Nie odpowiedział. Rzucił się na mnie łapczywie, jakbym zaraz miał zniknąć, a on obudziłby się z powrotem w łóżku, mając siedemnaście lat i rozmyślałby nad swoją ukrywaną miłością.

Ale tak się nie stało.

Nigdzie się nie wybierałem. Z pasją oddałem pocałunek, lecz ręce błądziły po całym jego ciele, nie różniąc sie wiele od jego własnych ruchów. Chwycił mnie mocno za ramiona i poderwał na równe nogi. Skierowaliśmy się do sypialni, potykając się o coraz to nowsze i bardziej przeszkadzające przedmioty, jak zupełnie niepotrzebne ściany, czy otwarte drzwi, zrzucając z siebie równie niepotrzebne ubrania.

Resztę tej nocy chyba każdy może już sobie dopowiedzieć.


End file.
